Trick or Treat?
by Spica-san Dee
Summary: "Kenapa kau tidak mau merayakan ulang tahunmu, Ryuuzaki?" tanya si remaja berambut coklat penasaran. Sang detektif hanya tersenyum. "Saya tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang patut dirayakan dari kematian, Raito-kun." Dedicated to L's birthday on October 31st. Non-yaoi, contains OC. RnR minna
1. Birthday and Other Unimportant Stuff

**DISCLAIMER: Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba  
**

**AN: I really actually planned it to be one shot, but ouch, I made it in chapters, the main reason why I'm terribly late submitting this. Can't do oneshot it is... #sigh# What a pain in neck. Oh well. I insert my OC again, please don't hate me (?) and I'm too lazy making it English, so it ended up Indonesian. So, happy reading!**

* * *

**-Light's POV-**

Yeah. Namaku Yagami Raito. Dan karena beberapa alasan yang bersangkutan dengan pembunuh massal tidak tahu diri yang supranatural, detektif panda jelek, dan penahanan yang membuat siapapun jadi gila, aku diborgol dengan rantai sepanjang 6 kaki bersama detektif nomor satu di dunia, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah L.

Atau Ryuuzaki.

Atau Ryuga Hideki. Terserahlah.

Tidak, yang kumaksud bukan artis bertampang necis itu. Maksudku, ayolah. Ryuga Hideki, detektif? Kau pasti bercanda. Kalau kau masih meragukannya, baca pernyataanku di atas. Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan kata 'jelek' tanpa alasan, kan? Memangnya itu tidak terlalu _obvious _bagimu?

Pokoknya, kenyataan bahwa kami berdua diborgol bersama dengan rantai yang panjangnya sekitar 6 kaki itu tidak dapat dipungkiri. Karena kenyataan itu, aku jadi tahu banyak tentangnya, kebiasaannya yang eksentrik dan aneh itu.

Aku tahu kalau dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa memeluk sesuatu. Biasanya sih, dia dapat tidur pulas cukup dengan memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri. Namun, di malam-malam yang tidak beruntung, aku kerap kali menjadi sasaran alat-pembantu-tidurnya, yang kalau jujur bukan sebuah pengalaman paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Dipeluk cewek? Itu hal yang biasa. Dipeluk cowok? Um, tidak terlalu. Tidak.

Aku tahu kalau dia itu cowok dewasa yang egois. Buktinya? Mudah saja. Dia merebut bantalku dengan alasan itu adalah bantal kesukaannya. Ia tak pernah mau mematikan lampu kamar kalau kuminta. Dia selalu masuk ke kamar mandi duluan ('Ryuuzaki, mandi?' tanyamu. Yep, ternyata dia masih manusia.). Dia memaksaku makan semua manisan itu, dengan alasan 'gula itu baik untuk sel otak'-nya yang biasa. Dan yang terburuk dari semuanya, dalam setiap kesempatan, Ryuuzaki pasti menuduh bahwa aku Kira. Seperti, "Hei Light-kun, sikap seperti itu adalah sikap khas Kira lho. Naik 4,5%," atau "Kau makan apel! Presentasemu naik menjadi 8%," atau, "Hei Kira!" "Apa?" "Kau menyahut! Naik 3,7%"

Aku juga tahu kalau dia diam-diam membuat blognya sendiri di saat bosan. Dengan penname 'Lollipop Lovers'. Bahkan isinya menjijikkan. Tentang sweets di seluruh dunia dan rasanya menurut lidahnya. "Tidak ada yang membaca blog bodoh seperti itu, Ryuuzaki," kataku beberapa waktu lalu saat ia sibuk mengetik entri blog terbarunya. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosong sesaat lalu membuka blognya dan menunjukkan jumlah follower blognya. Yang digit '0'-nya mencapai 8. Mau tak mau aku terbelalak. Dia hanya berpaling setelahnya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, sebanyak itulah orang bodoh di dunia."

Aku tidak pernah mengerti manusia. Bahkan blog 'The Legend of Kira Our Savior' tidak memiliki follower sebanyak itu.

Tapi aku sadar, aku tidak pernah tahu tentang masa lalunya.

Aku menimbang-nimbang dan memutuskan untuk memulai dari hari ulang tahunnya. Maksudku, hei, itu kan bisa dibicarakan sambil lalu?

Aku berbalik dari layar monitor dan menatap ke arah sang detektif yang sibuk mengetikkan entri blognya, sesuatu yang kerap kali ia lakukan di waktu senggang.

"Hei, Ryuuzaki?"

"Ya, Raito-kun?"

"Cuma ingin tahu saja, kapan sih, ulang tahunmu? Ulang tahunku─"

"Tidak ada yang bertanya pada Raito-kun tentang ulang tahunnya," selanya.

"Oh, ayolah!"

"Hanya kalau Raito-kun mengaku bahwa dirinya Kira."

"..."

Lupakan saja soal ulang tahun sialnya itu.

Aku kembali memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaan yang kutekuni dari tadi, membuat tabel frekuensi korban yang baru-baru ini terbunuh. Membosankan? Iya. Menyenangkan? Sangat.

Oke, aku bercanda

Padahal setelah lulus SMA kupikir aku bisa bebas dari statistik-statistik-yang-sangat-berguna-nan-edukatif-dan-atraktif sial itu. Dan setelah aku masuk ke Kira Task Force, aku menyadari bahwa dugaanku salah.

"31 Oktober, Tsucchan."

Aku mengetikkan '31 Oktober' di tabelku.

Tunggu, itu harusnya nama pelaku.

.

.

.

"Hah?"

"31 Oktober, Tsucchan. Tidak dengar?" ulang cewek berambut hitam yang tidak kusadari kehadirannya sampai tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, namaku Yagami Raito. Ra-i-to. Bukan Tsuki! Dan lagi, apanya yang 31 Oktober? Halloween?" gerutuku sambil berpaling ke arah cewek berambut hitam itu.

Yeah, cewek berambut hitam itu. Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya? Pada dasarnya, cewek ini tidak _secara resmi_ bergabung di Kira Task Force, tetapi karena beberapa argumen tidak jelas (sumber: L) dan karena masalah intelegensi dan kekurangan personil (sumber: Watari), ia diizinkan untuk bergabung di saat-saat senggangnya. Kubilang cewek ini sedikit... bagaimana cara mengatakannya? _Aneh. Absurd. Eksentrik. _Tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga, sih. Baiklah, kupilih frasa 'aneh' untuk menggambarkannya. Biarpun rambutnya hitam legam, matanya yang selalu memandang dengan tatapan penuh analisis itu berwarna hijau seperti rumput, warna yang amat kontras dengan matanya. Kulitnya putih pucat, tetapi tidak sepucat L. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi, semampai lah, dan tampangnya di atas rata-rata─

Apa? Kau berharap aku mendeskripsikan cewek imut seperti apa?

Dengar ya, Misa pun kudeskripsikan sebagai cewek menyebalkan yang sedikit _bitchy,_ mendengar deskripsi seperti ini harusnya dia berterima kasih!

Oke, kembali ke topik. Cewek ini, ia memanggil dirinya sendiri Dee. Atau mungkin sebenarnya 'D', mengingat mungkin dia 'sejenis' dengan L. Namun, mengingat anggota Task Force yang sebagian besar beranggotakan kewarganegaraan Jepang, yang tak bisa menyebutkan 'di' dengan baik, ia memakluminya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, panggil aku _Tenshi _(malaikat) saja." Saat aku bertanya kenapa, ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menjawab bahwa 'Angel' adalah code name-nya. Menyadari kami tak dapat berargumen lebih lanjut, kami menyerah dan memanggilnya Tenshi. Selebihnya, dia terlihat seperti anak remaja seumuranku pada umumnya, tapi harus kuakui, aku cukup terkesan dengan kemampuan intelegensinya. Maksudku, cewek mana yang mempelajari psikologi kriminal dan pembedahan cabang neurologi di umur semuda itu? Sekali, aku pernah bertanya padanya berapa umurnya hanya karena ingin tahu. Dan dia dengan simpel menjawab, "13."

Sekarang kau tahu alasan utamaku berprasangka bahwa L, detektif ternama dunia, adalah seorang pedofil mesum.

Tenshi menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? 31 Oktober! Ulang tahun Rue─eh, Ryuuzaki!"

L berputar (harafiah, maksudku berputar menggunakan bangku rodanya) menghadap Tenshi dan menatapnya tajam.

"_Dee, I have told you not to mention such personal things in front of the Task Force, right?"_

Mulai lagi deh, L dengan bahasa Inggris kebanggaannya.

Aku beruntung, karena tidak seperti ayahku dan teman-teman bodohnya, aku menguasai bahasa tersebut cukup baik sehingga dapat menangkap maksud percakapan yang berkecepatan tinggi tersebut.

"_Come on, Ryuuzaki! Besides, isn't Raito your friend? Thought you know that things like birthday and stuff are common between friends!"_

"_Still, I dislike the fact that Dee is leaking precious informations to a person who I suspect as a mass murderer known as Kira,"_ jawabnya balik.

"Hei, aku dengar itu, Ryuuzaki!" seruku sebal.

Kedua orang itu berpaling ke arahku sesaat sebelum kembali berdebat.

Meninggalkan aku yang berpikir, 'Bagus, sekarang mereka menggunakan bahasa Swahili.'

"Bukan Swahili, Tsucchan. _Prancis_," protes Tenshi tiba-tiba.

Oke, Prancis kalau begitu.

Eh?! Tunggu─

Tenshi, yang seketika seakan menyadari sesuatu, langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, meninggalkan L yang menggerutu sambil memotong-motong lavender cheese cake yang baru saja diantarkan Watari.

"Pokoknya, ulang tahun Ryuuzaki itu sama dengan hari Halloween," ia berhenti sesaat dan mengamati kalender hp-nya, "yang kurang lebih 2 hari lagi."

_Eeeh? Dua hari?_

Aku cepat-cepat melihat kalender dinding yang baru saja dipasang oleh Watari dua hari lalu, yang tujuan sebenarnya hanya untuk mengingatkan L jadwal cake-nya tiap bulan. Dan benar kata Tenshi, aku mendapati hari ini tanggal 29.

Kalau ini manga, aku pasti sudah menambahkan sound effect **'JEDEEEEERRR!**', tapi sayang sekali, ini jelas bukan manga atau sesuatu yang mirip seperti itu.

_Iya, kan?_

Matsuda, seakan baru saja menerima informasi penting (memang iya sih), segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Bagus kalau begitu! Ayo kita rayakan sama-sama, bagaimana?" usulnya antusias.

Satu ruangan hening.

"Matsuda-san, saya rasa itu bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar perlu dilakukan untuk─"

"Bukan ide jelek, kan, Tsucchan?" Tenshi menyela L dengan sigap ketika ia mulai dapat membaca situasi.

Aku mengangguk. "Yah, kurasa tidak masalah...," gumamku.

"Saya tidak masalah, selama Ryuuzaki setuju," ujar Watari setengah pasif.

"Aku juga setuju, tak ada salahnya menghirup udara segar sedikit meski hanya satu hari," komentar ayahku ketika menyadari aku menyetujuinya.

"Yah, itu benar. Lagipula, kau kan selama ini telah berusaha keras. Kurasa satu hari bukan sesuatu yang besar," imbuh Aizawa.

Kami semua menatap Mogi penuh harap.

"Apa? Aku sih, ikut Aizawa saja!"

Misa, yang baru saja kembali dari toilet, berderap masuk ke ruangan dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Hai hai hai! Apa yang baru saja Misa-Misa lewatkaaaan~?" senandung Misa.

"Misacchan, mau tidak merayakan ulang tahun Ryuuzaki di suatu tempat?" tanya Matsuda.

"EEEEEH? Kapan? Tentu saja dong! Selama Raito ikut~" ia menyetujui sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu matanya yang penuh maskara kepadaku.

Aku dengan baik menyembunyikan wajah 'ewww'-ku dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku ikut! Jadi bagaimana, Ryuuza─"

"Tidak," potongnya cepat-cepat.

"Lho? Kenapa? Ini kan cuma ulang tahun? Maksudku, Kira tidak akan berubah menjadi godzilla setinggi 32 kaki dalam 1 hari kan?" protes Matsuda.

"Kau mendengar saya, Matsuda-san," ulang L, "Tidak."

Matsuda memanyunkan bibirnya, kebiasaan khasnya saat ia tidak mau menyerah. "Tapi kita kan suda─"

**"TIDAK!"**

Seisi ruangan hening, terkejut karena reaksi tak terduga dari sang detektif.

"Tidak ada yang akan merayakan hari ulang tahun dua hari lagi, pembicaraan selesai," ia menegaskan kemudian berbalik ke arah monitor.

Tenshi tampak terkejut, seperti baru saja mengingat sesuatu dan menunduk. "Tentu saja. Maaf, Ryuuzaki."

Dan diskusi kami selesai. Bahkan Tenshi segera menyerah.

Aku kembali mengerjakan kegiatan yang kulakukan sedari tadi setengah hati. Tapi selama sisa jam itu, aku tanpa henti berpikir, _Ada apa sebenarnya?_ dalam hati.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, that's it for chapter one. I'm submitting all of those in one day, so, let's continue to chapter 2! Ganbatte!**

**eh, review is the fuel of my writing (wut dah -")!  
**


	2. Halloween For You

**DISCLAIMER: Told ya it's not mine! D:  
**

**AN: Here goes chapter two. What actually happened back then? READ.**

* * *

**L's POV**

_Seorang L Lawliet memang bukan anak yang paling mudah bersosialisasi dengan semuanya. Bukan juga anak tertampan di antara teman-teman sebayanya, dan itu membuatnya terkucilkan. Yang ia miliki hanyalah dirinya. Dan kecerdasannya._

_Dan orangtuanya yang menyayanginya._

_L tidak membutuhkan siapa-siapa lagi, bocah albino berumur 5 tahun itu hanya membutuhkan orangtuanya. Tidak teman kelasnya, tidak guru-guru bodohnya, tidak tetangga-tetangga sebelahnya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Hanya orangtuanya._

_Meskipun begitu, apa yang dapat diharapkannya jika ternyata orangtuanya, satu-satunya tumpuannya hidup, harapannya terhadap dunia, segalanya bagi dirinya, hanyalah salah satu dari 'mereka'?_

_Di malam Halloween, yang merupakan hari ulang tahunnya, anak-anak biasa akan mengitari kota, memakai kostum-kostum bodoh dan meneriakkan "Trick or Treat!" ke sepenjuru pintu rumah. Tapi, L tidak. Memang, ia menyukai makanan-makanan manis yang diberikan tetangga-tetangganya itu. Memang, ia juga tidak membenci suasana riuh rendah Halloween itu. Tetapi ia tidak melakukannya. Karena ia _L_. Dan seorang L tidak membutuhkan mereka. Hanya orangtuanya._

_Namun, di malam ulang tahunnya yang ke enam tersebut, semuanya berubah._

"_L, kau anak yang baik, kan?"_

"_L, kau mau melakukan apapun untuk kami, kan?"_

_L hanya mengangguk._

"_Kalau begitu, kau harus mati menggantikan kami."_

_Mati._

_L kecil tidak mau mati._

_Sebilah besi berkilau di tengah kegelapan._

"Trick or treat, L."

_L berlari._

_Ia berlari dan berlari dan berlari dan berlari dan berlari dan berlari dan berlari dan berlari dan berlari dan berlari dan berlari dan mengambil benda yang ia temukan tepat di depannya. Benda besi itu berat dan janggal di kedua tangannya yang mungil dan pucat._

_Tidak adil, gumam L dalam hati, apa salahku?_

_L hanya anak kecil yang lemah dan tak berdaya, mereka seharusnya tidak menyerangnya. Tidak dirinya. Tidak anaknya. Tidak anaknya yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati._

_Bocah berambut putih itu menembakkan tembakan peringatan._

_Kedua tembakan itu meleset._

_Darah._

_Darah bercipratan kemana-mana, membasahi lantai keramik dingin di bawah kaki telanjangnya, baju putihnya, wajah dan rambut putihnya._

Justice must prevail.

* * *

"_Nama saya Quillish Wammy," pria paruh baya itu memperkenalkan dirinya._

"_Saya mengetahui hal tersebut, Mr. Wammy," jawab L singkat._

"_Mulai sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu."_

_Wammy House._

_Hanya sebuah gedung yang mati, bukan tempat hatimu berada. Sebuah _'_'_house_,' bukan _'_'_home_.'_

"_Ada yang mau kau lakukan sebelum masuk?" tanya pria separuh baya itu lagi._

_L menelusuri rambut putihnya dengan tatapan bimbang. Masih tampak titik-titik kehitaman bekas darah di sana, sebagai pengingat bahwa ia adalah yang bersalah atas segalanya._

"_Mr. Wammy?"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Saya ingin anda mengecat hitam rambut saya."_

_L adalah keadilan._

* * *

"Ryuuzaki! Bangun hoi!" seru Raito-kun tiba-tiba. Aku terbangun dan sontak bangkit. Dan kepalaku menghantam dagunya dengan sukses.

"**OWWW!** Ada apa sih, denganmu?" gerutu Raito-kun sebal.

"Raito-kun harus berhenti mengganggu waktu tidur saya yang berharga karena saya jarang sekali tidur _dan _saya masih manusia sehingga saya cukup kesal atas kejadian tadi siang," tuturku datar, berusaha tidak menumpahkan setitik emosipun pada setiap nadanya.

"Diganggu atau tidak, itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau telah mengigau setengah jam terakhir dan karena aku merasa kau tidak bakal merasa nyaman dengan kondisi itu, aku memutuskan untuk membangunkanmu."

_Kira perhatian? Menurun 0.5%_

"Saya... mengigaukan apa, Raito-kun?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Raito-kun terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Sesuatu tentang 'Aku tidak mau mati.'"

"...siapapun tidak mau mati, Yagami-kun," jawabku sekenanya. Remaja berambut kecoklatan itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa ini soal Kira?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada sangkut pautnya pada hal tersebut. Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa Raito-kun membangunkan saya?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian.

Raito-kun seakan tersadar sekejap dan mulai bergoyang di kasur tanda tidak nyaman. Di dalam keremangan ruangan, aku yakin baru saja melihat wajahnya merona.

"Ryuuzaki, aku tidak ta...uh, aku mau ke─!"

Detik itu juga aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi kasur di bawah kami. Raito-kun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sambil menahan jeritan malunya. Aku segera menyingkir sejauh mungkin (sejauh apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan jarak 6 kaki, tentu saja) dan mendesah.

"Raito-kun?"

"..."

"Kalau Raito-kun mau buang air kecil, seharusnya ia mengatakannya dari tadi," nasihatku.

"...berisik, Ryuuzaki."

"─ujar seorang remaja berumur 18 tahun yang mengompol di celana."

Dan begitulah kisahnya mengapa sebuah bantal terbang ke arah wajahku.

"Kekerasan secara disengaja, probabilitas meningkat 1.3%," ujarku sambil menghindar dari serbuan bantal berikutnya.

"_Sudahlah dan cepat antarkan aku ke toilet sebelum aku pipis di wajahmu!"_ jerit Raito-kun kesal.

Setelah aku mempertimbangkan kemungkinan demi kemungkinan, aku memutuskan bahwa pengalaman dijadikan tempat buang air kecil di wajah bukanlah pengalaman yang sangat menyenangkan dan mengantarnya ke kamar mandi terdekat, yang terletak di luar koridor.

Sial bagi Raito-kun, kami berpapasan dengan Dee tepat saat ia keluar dari toilet.

"Te─tenshi? Kau ngapain disini? Bukannya kau harusnya sudah pulang?" tanya Raito-kun panik.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh berada disi─" tatapan Dee seketika mengarah ke celananya yang basah, "─oh. Rupanya disini ada yang punya masalah kandung kemih. Oh, baiklah. Semoga beruntung dengan itu," katanya sambil berlalu. Ketika ia telah pergi lebih jauh, aku mendengar suara cekikikannya yang samar.

"Brengsek kau, TENSHI!" umpat Raito-kun emosi.

* * *

Karena alasan simpel bahwa Raito-kun kita tersayang sedang dalam masa PMS dan tidak mau menengok ke arahku, aku memutuskan untuk diam-diam mengikatkan borgol itu ke pasak di bawah kasur (dan kalau kau tanya kenapa pasak itu ada disana, aku hanya akan menjawabnya dengan 'masalah keamanan') dan berjalan ke arah atap gedung. Toh, kalau Raito melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, ada kamera CCTV yang mengintainya dari segala arah dan jika pasak itu ditarik terlalu kuat, sistem alarm penjagaan gedung ini akan otomatis menyala. Yah, seorang L harus berpikir 5 langkah ke depan.

Namun yang tidak terpikirkan olehku adalah Dee yang ternyata mendahuluiku berada disana.

Oh, tentu saja. Dia kan, menyukai tempat-tempat tinggi.

Menyadari kehadiranku, ia menyapa, "Hei Ryuuzaki," tanpa menoleh.

Karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku menempatkan diri di sampingnya.

"Insomnia lagi, Dee?"

"Aku hanya tidak punya keinginan untuk tidur."

"Begitu juga dengan saya."

Dee menoleh ke arahku, matanya yang tajam menatap langsung ke arah mataku, seakan dapat menembus pikiranku.

Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti Dee sudah menjadi Kira.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya menatap ke cahaya lampu yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Kota Tokyo, memang tidak terelakkan keindahannya. Sayang sekali kota ini malah menjadi tempat tinggalnya seorang pembunuh massal, Kira.

Gadis di sebelahku memainkan poninya sesaat, sebuah kebiasaan yang familier bagiku, dan berkata, "Ada baiknya kalau kau melupakan itu semua, L."

"Melupakan apa, Spica?" tanyaku balik, sama-sama menyebut nama asli masing-masing.

"Melupakan kejadian 19 tahun lalu, tentu saja," ia mendengus.

"Saya rasa saya telah melupakan hal tersebut sejak lama."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau terus menerus menolak kenyataan bahwa kejadian itu begitu memengaruhimu?" tanyanya balik.

"Setidaknya saya tidak bertumbuh menjadi B," tuturku pelan.

Kejadian itu memengaruhi kehidupanku? Apa benar?

"Benar, L."

"Membaca pikiran orang bukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut menghargai privasi orang, Dee."

Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Oke, maaf. Semua sujud di hadapan L sang detektif tersohor dunia."

"Dee... juga seorang detektif, bukan?" tanyaku penuh selidik. Aku menyadari kenyataan bahwa, sosok Dee mengetahui semua hal tentangku, meskipun aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa kepanjangan dari inisial 'D' dari namanya.

"Ya. Kurang lebih."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa saya tidak dapat menemukan satupun database tentang Dee?"

"Tidak juga, kalau kau mencarinya lebih teliti, kau pasti menemukan pengaruhku di puluhan kasus. Lagipula, sebisa mungkin aku ingin menyembunyikan diriku dari sorotan media. Dan lagi," senyumnya melebar, "aku punya caraku sendiri untuk memecahkan kasus."

"Puluhan kasus? Seperti?"

"Hmm.. mari kita lihat. Bagaimana kalau kau mulai menghitung dari kasus-kasus yang dipecahkan atau melibatkan orang berinisial D dan S."

Aku mulai mengingat-ingat dan seketika itu mataku melebar. _Waktu itu memangada orang yang meminjam nama Denueve. Lalu ada Sarah Daniels di kasus pembakaran beruntun London. Desmond Sails di kasus pembunuhan biarawati di Virginia. Deanna Sadrez, anak yang memberi kesaksian meragukan tentang pemboman di Seychelles. Saxonne Deglias, orang yang mengaku dititipi surat wasiat oleh Lord Versailles yang ditemukan terbunuh sehari setelahnya. Tentu saja. Semuanya berinisial sama, dan semuanya oleh anak dibawah umur. Mengapa aku tidak meyadarinya sebelumnya?_

Dee melontarkan senyuman khasnya padaku lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam gedung. Saat ia mencapai pintu, ia berbalik menatapku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ryuuzaki?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada yang akan menyerah soal ulang tahunmu meskipun kau bilang tidak, kau tahu?" tanyanya seraya meneruskan langkahnya dan menghilang ke dalam gedung.

"Saya menyadari hal tersebut, Dee," ujarku nyaris pada diri sendiri.

Ya, tidak ada.

Terutama Yagami Raito.

* * *

Ketika kembali ke kamar, aku mendapati Raito-kun sedang mengirimkan sms melalui hp-nya. Otak detektifku tidak sulit untuk menebak siapa yang ia kirimkan pesan.

"Biar saya tebak. Raito-kun baru saja mengirim sms pada Sayu-chan."

Sejenak remaja berambut kecoklatan itu menampakkan ekspresi yang sama seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri permen namun ia segera membaca situasi. Parasnya menunjukkan harga diri tinggi dan kepercayaan diri kembali.

"Lalu kenapa?" tantangnya balik.

"Saya pikir saya telah menyebutkan tentang hal-hal keamanan dalam komunikasi pada Raito-kun," ujarku blak-blakan. Emosi remaja tersebut memuncak.

"Ada apa sih, denganmu? Ini kan ulang tahunmu, bukan aku!"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, "Saya punya alasan sendiri."

Aku berbalik dan membenamkan kepalaku ke bantal, menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku tidak tertarik untuk berargumen dengannya lagi.

* * *

**AN: Yes, here I described L actually born as albino. I want to make him have resemblance with our little Near, however. But in the end, he dyed his hair black because his white hair was tainted with blood. At least, it's better that making him bald! (What the..) Back to story.  
**

**Then, what should Raito do? Read chapter three! *flee***

**Oh yeah, RnR minna!**


	3. Reasonable Enough?

**DISCLAIMER: It's not mine even if I suicide inside septic tank.. Belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba  
**

**AN: There we go! Chapter 3 proudly presented for L~**

* * *

**-Light's POV-**

Demi Kira dan seluruh pembunuhan sialannya, L adalah manusia paling menyebalkan sedunia. Dan yang selanjutnya di daftar adalah Tenshi.

Ada apa sih, dengannya? Maksudku, mana ada orang yang menolak _dihargai?_ Memangnya kenapa sih, dengan ulang tahunnya?

"_Saya punya alasan sendiri."_

**_Fuck off, L._**

Yah, setidaknya aku telah sukses meng-sms Sayu untuk membelikan hadiah yang menurutnya cocok untuk pria berumur 25 tahun yang _freakish_ dan memiliki intelegensi tinggi. Kuharap Sayu cukup pintar untuk tidak membeli _blazer_ biru dan/atau pita rambut pink. Taruhan dengan nyawa Kira dia tidak akan memakainya, bahkan setelah hari kiamat.

Aku memakan sarapanku, omelet dan nasi tanpa suara, berusaha berkonsentrasi pada makananku. L, yang diam seribu bahasa sejak aku bangun, melakukan yang sama, hanya mengunyah _apple pie_ hangatnya tanpa suara. Sekilas, aku melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di meja, sesuatu yang kupikir diperhatikannya terus sedari tadi.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menatapku dengan cermin atau tidak, Ryuuzaki, aku masih dapat menyadarinya," ucapku ketus.

"Saya hanya tidak ingin membuat kontak mata dengan Raito-kun."

Aku mendesah, "Terserah, deh."

Suasana hening sebelum L akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Akhirnya kau berani menatapku?" ledekku sinis.

"Soal alasan itu..."

Ketertarikan kembali menguasai diriku, "Aku mendengarkan."

"Ak─saya tidak ingin merayakannya karena... itu mengingatkanku pada kejadian buruk yang terjadi pada hari yang sama."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran, "Kejadian apa?"

"Orangtuaku terbunuh."

Aku terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Keheningan yang janggal menguasai kami sebelum aku dapat membuka mulutku.

"Oleh... oleh siapa?"

Pria berambut hitam itu merapatkan bibir, seakan ragu ingin memberitahukannya padaku atau tidak.

"Saya tidak sengaja... Yagami-kun," tuturnya pelan.

Mataku melebar.

_L membunuh orangtuanya? Bagaimana? Kenapa? Apa─_

L menggeleng kuat. "Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Raito-kun. Bukan karena saya menginginkan mereka mati. Bisa dibilang, saya tidak sengaja menembak mereka."

Aku menelan ludah.

"Me─menembak? Maksudmu, kau menyatakan cinta pada..."

Oke, itu sebuah antiklimaks yang menyebalkan.

L mengabaikanku dan meneruskan.

"Mereka, orang tua saya adalah pengikut fanatik sebuah aliran okultisme. Waktu itu, kebetulan saya lahir tanggal 31 Oktober, tanggal yang sial di agama tersebut. Karena itu, mereka meyakini bahwa jika umur saya 6 tahun saya tidak 'dihilangkan', mereka akan mati. Dan ternyata hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Saat saya menemukan sebuah senapan dan menembakkan tembakan peringatan..." L melirikku dengan tatapan tidak terbaca, "Raito-kun mengetahui yang selanjutnya."

Aku menatap lurus ke arah mata obsidiannya yang memantulkan bayangan layaknya cermin. Tentu saja... seorang anak biasa tak akan berubah menjadi seorang L tanpa masa lalu yang berat.

"Tetapi... itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa ulang tahunmu adalah hari yang penting, Ryuuzaki," ujarku bersikeras.

L tersenyum sinis, senyuman yang tak mencapai kedua matanya. "Apa yang perlu dirayakan dari kematian, Raito-kun?"

Oh Tuhan, kupikir dia lebih pintar dari itu.

"Kelahiranmu, tentu saja," dengusku.

L tertegun sesaat, seakan mencoba mencerna informasi yang benar-benar baru itu di kepalanya.

"L, apakah kau pernah mensyukuri kenyataan bahwa kau terlahir di dunia ini?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Ia hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menjawab, "Kalau saya tidak terlahir di dunia ini, akan ada orang yang menggantikan saya. Status detektif ini juga mungkin dimiliki orang lain. Hal itu sederhana saja."

"Kalau orang tuamu tidak berusaha membunuhmu, kau pasti tidak akan menjawab seperti itu, kan?"

"Saya rasa tidak, tapi saya rasa saya tidak menyesali kejadian tersebut. Kalau saya tak membunuh mereka, sayalah yang akan terbunuh. Keadilan itu hal yang bias, pada dasarnya, mengingat dunia ini sendiri terbentuk dari ketidak adilan. Jika salah seorang tertawa penuh kebahagiaan, seorang lagi akan menangis. Seperti sarang laba-laba yang dihinggapi kupu-kupu dan sang laba-laba pemilik sarang. Kalau kita memilih untuk menyelamatkan si kupu-kupu, laba-laba itu dalam waktu dekat akan mati kelaparan. Kalau kita menyelamatkan si laba-laba, si kupu-kupu harus mati. Tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan tanpa mengorbankan salah satunya. Itu hukum alam," L bangkit dari kursinya dan mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet, "Pembicaraan selesai. Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu kita."

Ia menarik rantai borgol kami, sehingga aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Aku hanya mengikutinya dalam diam, memutar kembali percakapan kami di otakku. L...

Bagaimana aku menyadarkan seorang L kalau hidupnya itu lebih berharga daripada yang dia pikirkan? Bagaimana cara aku membuatnya menghargai setiap tahun hidupnya sementara kesempatanku hanya besok?

Butuh sejam penuh untuk memikirkan ini sebelum ide cemerlang terlintas di benakku. Tapi kalau aku mau menggunakan cara itu, aku harus minta dukungan seluruh Task Force. Kecuali L sendiri, tentu saja.

Saat L sibuk dengan kegiatannya, aku cepat-cepat mengetikkan pesan singkat ke sistem komunikasi buatanku yang kubuat dua hari lalu karena bosan. Sistem yang sengaja kubuat tak terdeteksi oleh firewall dan sistem wi-fi gedung yang dirancang oleh detektif nomor satu di dunia ini.

_From: Rai_

_To: Mi, Ma, Mo, Ai, So, Wa, Ten_

_Avoid: Ryu_

_Subject: Bsdy_

_Content (260 characters left):_

_Besok. Punya rencana. Baca dan hapus._

_..._

Aku mengetikkan secara kilat setiap kata-kata yang menurutku penting dan segera mengklik tombol _SEND._

_Semoga ini berjalan lancar_, gumamku dalam hati.

"Pasti akan lancar, Tsucchan," Tenshi menyemangati tiba-tiba.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk dahi putus asa.

L berbalik seketika dan menatap kami berdua curiga. "Apa yang lancar?"

"Keran air, tentu saja. Tadi malam saat aku ke toilet keran air itu macet dan Tsucchan butuh waktu lama berkutat dengan benda itu dan menyerah. Aku sudah bilang ke Watari untuk membetulkannya. Sekarang pasti airnya sudah bisa jalan," jawabnya lancar. Sebuah jawaban yang benar-benar kedengaran meyakinkan, dan memang setengahnya kebenaran. Keran air toilet memang macet tiba-tiba saat aku berusaha #ahem#membersihkan diri#ahem# dan menyemburkan air tepat di wajahku ketika aku mengendurkan sedikit murnya. Dan harus kuakui, aktingnya lumayan juga.

"Oh, jadi itu alasan kenapa Raito-kun membasahi dirinya sendiri saat keluar dari toilet," gumamnya penuh pengertian sebelum berbalik dan membaca ulang grafik perkembangan pembunuhan 3 bulan lalu. Tenshi mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kembali membaca data-data yang baru saja di-print oleh Mogi. Aku menghembuskan napas lega.

Aku menatap pesan pop-up kecil yang muncul di monitor.

_Message sent to Mi : 08:34:26_

_Message sent to Ma: 08:34:28_

_Message sent to Mo: 08:34:35_

_Message sent to Ai: 08:34:40_

_Message sent to So: 08:34:41_

_Message sent to Wa: 08:35:03_

_Message was unable to sent to Ten, please try again_

Tunggu...

Kalau pesan itu tidak terkirim ke Tenshi, darimana dia tahu?

Aku memandang gadis berambut hitam itu penuh keheranan. Gadis itu tidak menoleh ke arahku, hanya tersenyum kecil menyadari aku telah merasakan keanehan tersebut. Aku berpikir keras, tapi tak satupun gagasan muncul di benakku.

...

Oh sudahlah. Setidaknya dia tahu apa isi pesan yang tadi, melihat ekspresinya.

* * *

**AN: What could be Raito's plan? Chapter 4!**

**Anyway, chapter 4 is the last, so enjoy when it last!  
**


	4. Just As Planned

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything but the story and OC, rest belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba  
**

**AN: FINAL CHAPTER! WOOHOOO! Happy readingngng~**

* * *

**L's POV**

Dan seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, para anggota Task Force bekerja seperti biasanya. Bisa dibilang mereka menunjukkan akting yang luar biasa.

Apa? Kenapa aku tidak terkejut?

Singkat kata, karena aku L.

Kalian pasti menganggapku arogan kalau mendengar pernyataan ini, tapi kata-kata itu memang benar. Aku _memang_ bisa menduga setiap langkah mereka. Andai saja Kira semudah ini dapat terbaca, dia pasti sudah mendekam di penjara sekarang. Aku juga tidak tertarik untuk menghalangi rencana mereka. Seperti yang mereka katakan, L hanya mengerjakan kasus yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan memang benar kenyataannya. 'Kasus picisan' seperti ini tidak terlalu patut dipecahkan, bukan? Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk diam saja. Dan menunggu hari esok.

_Mensyukuri bahwa diriku telah lahir, hm?_

Tak pernah terlintas di pikiranku, kuakui.

Menurutku, aku sama saja dengan manusia lain. Maksudku, aku hanya salah satu dari tujuh miliar, dan aku tak dapat melihat fungsi dari menghabiskan satu hari penuh untuk merayakan satu kelahiran dari tujuh miliar. Apa gunanya?

_Aku sebenarnya hidup untuk apa?_

_Untuk keadilan?_

_Untuk memberantas penjahat?_

_Aku tidak tahu._

_Aku tidak ingin tahu._

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Tidak sedetikpun aku dapat menutup mata dan mengistirahatkan diriku. Lebih tepatnya, aku terlalu takut untuk tidur. Aku takut mimpi itu kembali lagi, menghantuiku dengan tangan-tangannya yang gelap dan dingin, membangunkanku dengan kepanikan dan jeritan.

Selalu seperti itu.

Tepat jam 5 pagi, sang putri tidur terbangun dan mendapatiku berbaring terlentang tak bergerak, mata menatap langit-langit sambil menggigit kuku jempolku yang menurutnya 'butuh manicure.'

"Kau kelihatan seperti mayat, Ryuuzaki," komentarnya.

"Tidak ada mayat yang menggigit jari, sayangnya."

Raito-kun duduk bersandar di tembok yang berhimpitan dengan tempat tidur. Sekilas, aku dapat melihat keraguan di matanya.

"_Nee, _Ryuuzaki?"

"Ya, Raito-kun?"

"..._happy birthday."_

Seharusnya di titik ini aku mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi logat Jepang Raito-kun yang kental membuatku berusaha keras menahan tawa. Air muka remaja itu berubah merah karena kesal dan malu.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Logat Jepang Raito-kun membuat kata-kata itu terdengar imut," jawabku jujur.

"Apa yang salah dari logatku?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Raito-kun~"

"Ryuuzaki, kau kedengaran sangat, _sangat,_ menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Raito bangkit dari tempat tidur, diikuti diriku yang memutuskan untuk ikut dengan enggan. Dengan sigap, aku menghalanginya masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Apa? Sekali-sekali aku juga mau mandi duluan!"

"Saya yang ulang tahun hari ini, Raito-kun. Mengalahlah," tuntutku.

Raito-kun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Ba-ik-lah, _birthday boy."_

Ia melihatku merespon perkataan tadi dan menatapku.

"Ada apa?"

"...tidak apa-apa. Hanya membuatku ingat pada seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Dia dibunuh Kira," jawabku singkat sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya, meninggalkan Raito-kun yang kebingungan, kaget, jengkel, dan dirantai.

Ya, aku sedang membicarakan Beyond Birthday. Dia bisa dibilang alasan utamaku mengejar Kira. Aku masih ingat saat kami berdua masih tinggal di Wammy House, sebagai rival dan juga iri pada diri kami masing-masing.

"_Suatu saat aku akan mengalahkanmu, L!" _ujarnya pada suatu kesempatan.

"_Lebih baik B mengejar cita-citanya, jelas lebih tidak merepotkan dan membahagiakan untuknya. Menjadi saya bukanlah suatu pilihan yang bagus."_

"_Tapi cita-citaku _kau_, L Lawliet," _sangkalnya, menyebut-nyebut namaku.

Setelah kami berdua selesai mandi, kami berjalan menuju ruang makan beriringan, walaupun waktu itu baru pukul 6. Aku mengambil cake dari kulkas sementara Raito-kun memasak omellette untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, aku menemukan hal yang sedari tadi membuatku merass janggal.

"Mana Watari?" tanya Raito-ku tiba-tiba, seakan menyadari hal yang sama.

"Entahlah..."

Suasana sekejap menjadi tegang.

"...Kira?"

Satu kata itu membuat kami berdua berderap menuju ruangan Task Force. Saat kami sampai, ruangan itu tampak gelap dan tak berpenghuni. Dengan panik, Raito-kun mengambil hp dan menelepon ayahnya.

"Tidak diangkat!" ujarnya setelah beberapa nada sambung digantikan oleh pesan suara operator.

"Ruang CCTV, Raito-kun," kataku segera seraya menarik tangannya.

Kami berdua berlari ke lantai bawah menggunakan tangga, yang amat sulit dilakukan kalau kami berdua dirantai. Terutama Raito-kun. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menuruni 8 anak tangga tanpa tersandung.

"Raito-kun hanya memperlambat langkah kita berdua."

"Kalau begitu lepas saja rantainya, BODOH!"

"Naik 2.85%."

"Aku tidak _peduli _pada presentase sialmu!"

"Angka tidak pernah salah, Raito-kun," terangku saat membuka kunci ruangan CCTV, tempat Watari biasanya berada. Bukannya mendapati Watari yang sedang mengamati layar CCTV, aku hanya mendapati bangku yang kosong dengan secangkir kopi yang mulai mendingin di meja.

Membaca situasi, Raito-kun segera menyalakan monitor CCTV. Di layar, hanya tampak ruangan-ruangan kosong tak berpenghuni. Tidak ada satupun orang di gedung ini, atau setidaknya menurut layar.

"Raito-kun, ke basement."

_Brunette _itu menatapku heran. "Kita punya basement?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Dan satu-satunya ruangan yang tidak dilengkapi peralatan CCTV," tambahku sambil menarik Raito-kun pergi.

Aku pernah berlari sebelumnya, tentu saja, tapi bukan sesuatu yang sering kulakukan. Tak sampai setengah jalan ke basement gedung, aku mulai kehabisan napas. Raito menyadari bahwa aku memperlambat langkahku dan mulai terengah-engah dan tersenyum sinis.

"Siapa yang memperlambat sekarang?"

"Saya tidak merasa saya menanyakan pendapat Raito-kun tentang keadaan saya," sangkalku sambil menuruni tangga. Di akhir tangga, kami menemukan pintu alumunium yang terlihat polos, pintu masuk menuju basement. Aku melirik Raito-kun dan mengangguk. Perlahan namun pasti, aku membuka pintunya.

Warna pertama yang kulihat adalah merah gelap.

Mata _hazel_ Raito-kun melebar karena kengerian. Di dalam ruangan, orang-orang yang kami kenal sebagai anggota Task Force tergeletak bersisian di tengah genangan darah. Aku terbelalak, tak mampu bicara. Siapa... siapa yang... _Kira?_

"Apa yang baru saja ter─"

Kata-kata Raito-kun disela oleh suara tembakan. Suara tembakan yang bergema di telingaku, membuat gendang telingaku terasa sakit. Tepat sedetik kemudian, remaja berambut kecoklatan itu ambruk ke lantai.

"_Raito!"_ jeritku saat menghampirinya.

"Tenang saja, dia masih hidup, kok, belum mati. BELUM," sebuah suara muncul tepat di belakangku. Aku tersentak, menoleh ke belakang. Suara ini...

_Dee._

"S─Spica? Apa yang... kau... barusan...," suaraku menghilang, sebuah jawaban terlintas di benakku. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tapi ini... Kalau begitu...

"Kau... Kira?" pertanyaanku lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. Gadis di hadapanku tersenyum, menodongkan pistolnya ke arah kepalaku,

"Bingo, L."

Dan menarik pelatuk,

_**DOR!**_

Serpihan-serpihan menghujani kepalaku.

Aku _mati._

Eh, tunggu...

Serpihan?

Aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku, menatap pistol yang baru saja menembakku.

Salah, _menghujaniku dengan confetti._

Dee tak kuasa untuk menahan tawa.

"Eh...? Apa... Kenapa..."

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, RYUUZAKI!" seru sekelompok orang tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh, mencari asal suara. Di belakangku berdiri Matsuda, Yagami-san, Aizawa, Mogi, Misa, Watari, dan Raito.

_Yang sehat walafiat._

Aku menganga lebar, tak mampu bersuara. Apa maksud...

_**Oh.**_

Tentu _saja._

"Ahahahahahaha, harusnya kau lihat seperti apa ekspresimu tadi, L! Ternyata aku bisa mengelabuimu!" ucap Dee disela-sela tawanya.

"Tunggu... kalau begitu... kalian... darah itu..."

"Sebagai seorang detektif, Ryuuzaki, kuakui kepanikan benar-benar membuat _sense_-mu menumpul. Ini," Raito mencolek cairan merah yang mengotori kemejanya kemudian menjilatnya, "sirup _strawberry_."

Aku menyadari betapa cerobohnya aku barusan dan menatap tajam ke arah Watari yang sibuk mengelap tuksedonya.

"Watari, kau _juga?"_

"Merayakan ulang tahun sekali tidak akan membunuhmu, Ryuuzaki," ia beralasan.

"Nah, yang penting, selamat ulang tahun, Ryuuzaki! Terima kasih karena telah terlahir di dunia ini!"

_Terima kasih karena terlahir di dunia ini._

_Ternyata ada yang bisa mengatakan itu padaku._

* * *

"Jadi," kata suara sintetis di balik telepon, "kau menikmati perayaan ulang tahunmu?"

"Yah, begitulah. Dan terima kasih sudah memberikan paket cokelat ini untukku, M."

"Aaah, tidak masalah! Lagipula, ini kan, ulang tahunmu! Oh, tunggu sebentar... Near, sudah kubilang menyingkir! Oh ayo─**hei!** Siapa yang mempersilahkanmu? _Fuck... **GO TO HELL!** _Jangan ikut campur juga, **Matt!** Ah, jangan merebut te..."

Suara emosional dan meledak-ledak itu berubah menjadi suara yang tenang dan tanpa ekspresi.

"_L. It's been a while._"

Aku tersenyum mendengar suara _successor_-ku yang satu lagi. Jariku memainkan garpu perak yang baru dihadiahkan Raito-kun kepadaku.

"N. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Apa kau suka hadiah yang kukirimkan itu?"

"Tiramisu itu? Hadiah yang hebat. Terima kasih."

"Omong-omong, L... Kau bilang Spi─"

"D."

"─Dee bekerja denganmu?"

"Begitulah," jawabku singkat.

"...itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Seluruh anggota keluarga Dee meninggal tiga tahun lalu karena kebakaran mansion, yang kemudian diselidiki sebagai pembunuhan berencana yang sampai sekarang tidak ditemukan pelakunya, bukan?"

Aku menggigit ujung garpuku. Ternyata pihak Wammy House benar-benar tidak tahu tentang itu.

"_Seharusnya._ Tapi tidak."

Aku memutuskan telepon, tidak ingin memberitahu lebih jauh.

"Terima kasih sudah merahasiakannya, L," ucap Dee yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingku.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "Kalau dia ingin tahu, sebaiknya dia menanyakan langsung pada Dee."

_**FIN?**_

* * *

**AN: It's finally done! Whew, that's tiring but yeah, fun. I LOVE YOU L AWAWAWAWAWA- #slapped# OW! ahem... I mean, yeah. Happy birthday, L! And anyways, yes, kinda a cliffhanger in the end, about my OC Dee (or Spica). Might be continued to a sequel, maybe not too. Depends on my mood #slapped by reader# and REVIEW. So please, review to tell you want to continue or not. I'll.. think about it after that~**

**By the way, it's officially the first time I finished a chapters-story! Yay! *confetti*  
**

**DON'T FORGET EVERYONE, REVIEEEEEEEWWWWWWW XDDDD  
**


End file.
